Recall
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He couldn't be that calivier about it. Spoilers Redrum NickOC. Number 4 in Something Beautiful Series.


A/N: When I saw Redrum, this thought came to my head and wouldn't leave, it actually even got me out of bed to write this. First Nickcentric story so please be kind and review.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? I would be putting my ideas into episodes. So in other words I dont own it, or any thing else for that matter.

* * *

Nick found himself at nine in the morning sitting in front of his TV, not watching it but it played as background noise to him at least. When he had first turned it on he had every intention of catching of the game he missed last night, but now it played on unwatched. 

He couldn't be so cavalier about the situation as his colleagues had. Yes he understood the need for secrecy, but why keep it from them? It only led to a disaster and a failed attempt at getting Simon arrested for the murder of Danilo Zameesca's. True enough they did get him for the murder of Monique Carter but a part of him felt justice wasn't served.

And no he couldn't let it go. Catherine had betrayed them and he was supposed to forgive her? It didn't come so easily to him. Maybe that's what he inherited from his father; able to hold a grudge, no he didn't hate Catherine he just felt like she could have done better to involve them.

The front door opening didn't seem to faze him as he sat staring at the screen, lost in his own little world.

"What are you still doing up, don't you work tonight?" his girlfriend asked him as she deposited her keys and briefcase on the table he kept near the door. Unbuttoning her jacket she slid off her heels putting them neatly beside his runners.

"Ya" was all he said, Katie having not sensed something was off, came over and kissed the top of his head as she moved past him to the kitchen.

"I love it when I spend an hour or two in court, when I clear the whole day" Katie chatted easily looking into the fridge and finding nothing she closed it and moved onto the cupboards. "Since your still up you wanna go grab some breakfast or something?"

Nick stood taking off his shirt, carrying the item past the kitchen, and down the hallway leaving Katie drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. Grabbing an apple from the bowl near the fridge she followed him.

"Something happen at work?"

"Don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" Katie moved to the closet to hang up her suit jacket and removed her pants hanging them back up, knowing they were not that dirty and could be worn again. Slipping into pajama's she climbed into bed beside him. Kissing him on the lips she rolled over intent on sleeping a few hours before going over the case files she brought home.

"That's it?" he asked her,

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to press unless you want me to press you"

"Thank you"

"No problem" she rolls to face him "Now come here, it's freezing outside and I'm cold" he has to smile a little at this and wraps his arms around her as she snuggles into him.

"I understand where she's coming from but to do that, to leave us out in the cold about something as big as that was unethical and illogical" Katie glanced up at him knowing that he was finally willing to talk not knowing what he was talking about she decided to play it safe by asking a simple question

"Did she have a choice?"

"Of course she did, she could have told us, I know we would have gone along with it, it's what we do; we're a team"

"She could have been afraid of leaks in the system"

"That's like saying she doesn't trust us"

"Maybe her hands were tied, you said you got a new Investigator, maybe he was the one to suggest and she had to play along. Did it work?"

"No, that's the thing it didn't, the under sheriff messed up"

"And this is why I stay in divorce; the hardest thing I have to negotiate who gets the kids on what holidays; among a few other things"

"Just promise me you'll never get into drugs"

"Okay"

"Say it"

"I promise I'll never get into drugs of any kind, where is this coming from?"

"Can't talk about it"

"Ohh.. Monique Carter, ya I heard about that, Dennis from advertising knew her" not wanting to talk about the subject and saying something he wasn't supposed to he faked a yawn.

"Wow just realized how tired I am"

"That makes two of us" Katie fought back a yawn and closed her eyes, her head coming to rest on his chest her ear listening to his heartbeat which soon lulled her off into dreamland.

Nick however stayed awake thinking things through, maybe Catherine's hands were tied. Kissing the top of Katie's head he closed his eyes ready for the land of nod to take him.

* * *

A/N 2: If I get enough reviews, I may do another few fics around Katie and Nick's relationship that is if you guys want me too. 


End file.
